For some time people have recognized the need to stay hydrated. Conventionally, many individuals carry drink bottles that contain water or other potable beverages. These bottles are formed from plastic and include a cap. Some conventional drink bottles include a threaded or other neck from which a user drinks fluid contained in the drink bottle after removal of the cap. Some conventional drink bottles include a spout, or nozzle, from which the drink fluid may be drawn from the drink bottle without removing the cap of the drink bottle. Conventional spouts include straws and rigid spouts having an outlet through which drink fluid may flow. Other conventional drink bottles require the cap to be removed to permit drink fluid to be removed from the drink bottle.